


Sasuke on white day

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He thought Itachi was not going to make it home today





	Sasuke on white day

Sasuke had suffered through classes and nagging the entire day. When he had returned to the apartment he had expected that he would be alone. That he would destress and fall asleep in the big bed that he shared with Itachi. Itachi’s job usually meant that he spent more time away from home than in it.

Not exactly fine with Sasuke but he did understand, as a prosecutor Itachi was busy and he had it tough. Sasuke was working hard too. He did not expect to get to spend every single moment with Itachi. That was just nonsense. Growing up had taught him while he wanted to keep Itachi to himself he could only keep certain parts to himself.

It worked out honestly because Sasuke had parts of him that he was forced to dedicate elsewhere. His schoolwork. His future projects. His own interests. It did not change the love he had for his brother. He loved him dearly, Itachi was the thing he had been running after, trying to grasp for so long. Sasuke never planned on letting go. He could not let go even if he wanted to.

But it did mean that he understood when Itachi could not come home. There were nights that Sasuke had to spend overnight at the university as well. It was just what happened. They missed each other but soon they would see each other again.

And when they did… Sasuke bit his thumb as he rested his book bag on the table. He had work to do but all of it could wait. He just usually pounced on his assignments in order to give him extra time and less rush but he was so far ahead that this could wait more than a few days.

He sighed before he realized that he could hear something. Soft music and if he looked closely ahead he could see soft light shining from under the door leading to the secondary living area. Sasuke frowned because he knew that only he and Itachi had the key to the apartment.

No friends and no family. The last thing they needed was someone coming over uninvited and getting an eyeful it they popped over with bad timing.

He walked down the hall and gently pushed open the door to stop in his tracks. The room had changed a bit. Soft furs, flower petals. There was a bucket of ice on the table by the window with three bottles of his favourite wine in it. By the electric fireplace was Itachi. He was still in a suit but he was curled up on a soft fur cushion a tablet in one hand and in the other he held a glass of wine.

His jacket was off, his shirt unbuttoned the entire way. He was waiting on Sasuke. Sasuke knew there were other things in the room. He could distantly hear the music too but all he could see was Itachi. “Itachi.” He whispered and the eyes the same colour as his own darted up to meet him. The smile that spread across Itachi’s face when he saw him. Sasuke was already feeling warm.

X

“You spoiled my plans by getting so wet so fast.” Itachi laughed as he licked away the precum from Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke was on his back only his pants unfastened with his shirt off. Itachi had not even bothered to take his clothes off. He had pulled Sasuke down onto the furs, kissed him senseless before he rolled them over and undone Sasuke’s pants. “Who said that I wanted to hurry? What a naughty little brother I have. He gets turns on so quickly. I can’t even take my time.”

“You had better not.” Sasuke hissed as Itachi kissed his way down his cock only to surge back to the tip with a long lick. His cock was in agony. They had barely started and already he wanted to cum. Itachi’s undone hair kept brushing his overheated body. Sasuke had drunk nothing but already he felt as though he was drunk.

“How do you plan on stopping me from drawing it out?” Itachi’s words were muffled as he nipped and sucked the tip of Sasuke’s cock. Sasuke groaned at the vibration and feeling even while precum leaked from his tip and splattered Itachi’s lips. “If I wanted to tease you until the night ended Sasuke. Do you really think you’ll be able to stop me?”

“No.” Sasuke gasped while his cock twitched in Itachi’s grip. “I wouldn’t.” He wouldn’t be able to stop him and while it would drive him crazy he would not want to. Itachi was just way too sexy. Just watching him felt like it was good enough. To watch those slick lips slide down his cock. Those perfect teeth that knew how to nibble and tease enough. Just on the edge of pleasure and pain.

Itachi was so good at working him up and driving him crazy. He seriously loved him. Itachi meant everything to him and the things they did together Sasuke could not even picture himself doing them with anyone else. There was just Itachi for him. A groan escaped his throat as Itachi took him fully down into his throat. He hated that he was a quick shot but the stress of school, days of work and the fact that it was Itachi sucking him off took him over the edge.

His hands were in his brother’s hair, not pushing him away or pulling him put stroking through the long strands as his heated body shuddered and he gave Itachi everything he had to give. “Sorry.” He gasped when Itachi slowly pulled back and wiped away at the cum on his lips.

“Oh that’s fine.” Itachi laughed as he tucked some of his hair over his shoulder. “I decided it best to push you over the edge quickly and get to business a little later. We’ve got a long night ahead of us and I don’t have work in the morning. I’m going to push you to the limit.” Itachi gently rubbed his thumb against Sasuke’s lips. All he could do was shudder. “White day is going to be special for you Sasuke. Every single holiday will be. I’ll do whatever I can to spend it with you.”


End file.
